clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheGreatPEKKA/5 Cards of the best to pair up with miner
Brrrrup ! The legendary miner is one of the few cards that is very hard to predict. But some people still don' know how to use him So I am going to make a post on how use the miner. With some bonus tips Let's face it the miner can pair up with pretty much everything, but these are the best, in my opinion. 5. Mini PEKKA or Lumberjack Both these troops hit like a bulldozer and are quite fragile, the miner can take all the shots while the glass cannon murders the tower Make sure to bring zap or arrows for swarms ! 4. Night Witch Why is she ranked up those two ? Well, she spawns bats so there are 2 ways to utilizie that. 1. You can either use the miner to tank for her so that she can spawn bats 2. You can use her to tank for the miner, when she dies the miner will tank for the bats If your opponent doesn't have a counter, well then GOOD NIGHT ' ' 3. All small units and graveyard and goblin barrel All these are grouped together becuse they are pretty similar and, unlike the 3 above, they are fairly cheap, aside from minion horde Of course the miner will take the shots of the tower as well as troops like wizards I recommend deploying him at the back of the tower so that splash units can't hit all of the small units With the last two just make sure to deploy him before so that the tower locks onto the miner, not the skeletons/goblins 2. HOG RIDAAAAAH/ Battle Ram These two are pretty obvious, they hit hard and only target buildings, it's very hard to stop some damage from this one combo Make sure you don't mess up or the tower will lock onto the Ram/Hog .Which can be punishing for you Honorable mention - Poison Of course the miner burner combo can't be forgotten. It just barely missed this list. Sorry poison : ( Better luck next time DRUMROLLL 1. Lava Hound Of course Lava Hound is number one. Lava tanks tower.Miner snipes musketeers Lava explodes. Miner tanks pups. If your opponent doesn't have counter that's GG Small Tips *Miner alone can deal around 500 damage to a princess tower at Touneys Standard, provided there is nothing else tanking or shooting at the miner aside from the tower *Almost always deploy him at the back or the outside, these are the best if you have supporting units and as the opponent's counter can't distract or destroy both .But these are also the most predictable *Deploying him incorrectly can result in him not destroying the tower that is at low HP .A tricky trick I use is to deploy him in the kill zone where bothe arena towers can target him, this is the least predictable place so you can probably get 1 shot or 2, finishing that tower *He is a perfect counter to princess or dart goblin sniping at your building, since he can be spawned anywhere and can 2 shot them, plant a knight or a Mini PEKKA to protect them if you like *Tornado is the best counter, unless the miner is far away from the king, if this is the case you can't activate the king : ( Category:Blog posts